The New Girl
by DaN.RaDcLiFf.LuVeR.808-PurpleCow
Summary: This story is about a new girl who just happens to be bad news. its only the first chapter, so tell me what you think. ITs not very good though.......but it will get better...hopefully


-1Harry and his friends sat at their Gryffindor table. The room seemed louder them usual but Harry just figured that someone had blown something up trying to do a spell to impress their friends. Then Ginny taped his on the shoulder and leaned over to tell Harry something, Harry was surprised she was talking to him after the break-up but she was and she said "did you hear about Emily Glory"

"who?" Harry responded

Ginny lightly pushed him and continued "EMILY GLORY!… she has only been here over the last 6 years!" Harry just looked at Ginny with a puzzled look on his face. "well she isn't really a witch her twin sister is, apparently the ministry of magic sent the Hogwarts letter to the wrong person. So Emily is leaving and Mckenzie is coming"

"but then wouldn't their be a first year who 16 YEARS OLD!"

"I know…that's what I don't understand"

Just then Dumbledore clapped his hands and like robots everyone in the room turned their heads to listen to him. He spoke in a crisp, deep voice. "as you all know our ministry of magic has made a mistake when sending the Glory Family their letter. Emily Glory is not a witch" just then heads turned to face their friends in disbelieve that the rumors were true. Dumbledore continued "Emily came up to me the other day and told me that she was failing all her classes and she knew it was because she was not a witch and she said that her sister, Mckenzie, was indeed a witch. I contacted the family and they confirmed this. Emily will be leaving tomorrow morning and Mckenzie will be showing up later on in the day. Now I understand that some of you don't understand why a 16-year-old is coming and being a first year………… well she's not she will be coming a being a 6th year like she should be." The room suddenly filled with "what"s and "how can that be"s. Dumbledore clapped his hands again and everyone stopped talking.

"it seems that Mckenzie found out that she was a witch years ago and has been self-training herself. She taught herself so well that I don't doubt that she is more advanced then _all_ of our 6th years and maybe even some of our 7th years." When he said all he looked straight at Hermione letting her know that she would have to share the role as smartest girl in school with some else. She simply put her head in her book.

"Before she leaves Emily has asked me to share a few words with you…Emily" Dumbledore nodded to a very lovely girl. She wore a knee length skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was obviously straightened and it was a almond color. Her skin glowed from the light of the candles hitting it. She walked up a stood next to Dumbledore she looked out at everyone. Then began to speak

"My experience at Hogwarts has been like no other. I've made great friends" and she points to the ravenclaw table and a bunch of girls stood up and screamed then sat back down again "I've had great teachers who have taught me more then I could ever know. I'm so sad that I have to leave but it is what I have to do. I'm sure everyone will love Mckenzie she is a wonderful person and she'll make you all very happy. Thank you for the greatest years of my life and ill never forget you." A tear began to roll from her eye. As she walk off to the side

"go back to you rooms and get a good night sleep. There are no classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said as everyone left for their beds.

"Harry get up" Ron said as he shoved his friend. Harry opened his eyes and turned to get his glasses and see what time is was. The clock read 10:37. He sat up quickly.

"did she already leave?" he ask

"yeah…an hour ago"

"oh" Harry sighed "I wanted to say goodbye"

"you thought she was pretty _didn't_ you"

"maybe"

"well her _twin_ sister will be coming in twenty minutes so get dressed.

Harry got out of bed as quickly as he could. He put on his nicest robe and raced down the stairs. The Great Hall was already filled with people mostly boys. Harry got a seat next to Ron.

"where is Hermione"

Ron pointed to the other end of the table. "with Ginny"

Dumbledore cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "now the moment you have been waiting for. I'm pleased to introduce Mckenzie Glory"

Right at that moment the Great Hall doors flew open and in walked a girl so beautiful that she looked like a pretty devil. She wore a mini skirt and leather knee high boots and a black shirt that had been ripped on the sides, so it made it look like she had gotten into a fight with a tiger. She walked down the middle of the room her shoes making a sound every time they hit the floor. Suddenly she stopped right in front of Harry turned her head to him and blew him a kiss, then keep walking like she had done nothing. When she passed Ginny, Ginny turned her head around and whispered "slut", Mckenzie didn't even bother to react to her. When she reached the front of the room Dumbledore was looking her straight in the eye with a disgusted look on his face, he obviously didn't like her outfit as much as the other boys. Mckenzie put a hand on her hip and looked him straight in the eye back. Harry had never seen anyone ever do that before. He gestured for her to stand next to him and say something. Mckenzie walked up and stood next to him she opened her mouth and said " Hi I'm Mckenzie" and smiled, and her smile warmed Harry's heart. Harry knew that she was bad news but he just had to have her.

To Be Continued………………………


End file.
